


Give or Take?

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Coercion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry is coerced into marrying Bellatrix in order to get back something that only she can give him. During their wedding night he figures out what she wants him to give her in return.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Give or Take?

“You look so good like that, little Potter, naked and on your knees for me. Doesn’t it feel good to finally recognize your place and kneel before your betters?”

Harry grumbled but kept his eyes focused on the carpet as he continued to kneel on the floor. He knew she expected silent obedience from him, and he couldn’t afford to do anything that might displease his wife. Even thinking that word, _wife_ , made his stomach roil when applied to the woman who was currently standing in front of him with a manic grin on her face.

“I expect an answer when I ask you a question, boy.” He was a grown man, not a _boy_ , and the derogatory form of address brought back unpleasant memories of growing up with the Dursleys.

“Sorry, Bellatrix,” he bit out. He thought that would be good enough, but she shook her head and _tsked_ at him.

“You have to _earn_ the right to use my name,” she said. “For now you are only allowed to call me ‘mistress.’ Do you understand, boy?”

“I understand,” he said, sighing. She tapped his cheek with her hand and tipped his chin up so he was forced to look at her.

“You understand, _what_?” she asked. When he just stared up at her in confusion she sighed and grabbed his chin a little tighter. “What’s my name?”

“I understand, mistress,” he said, figuring out what she wanted for him. She nodded and her face split in a wide smile.

“That’s right!” She giggled like a schoolgirl, which sounded so wrong coming from someone so devious. “Merlin, it feels good to hear you call me that! We’re going to have _so_ much fun together, aren’t we Potter?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said blandly. He flinched when she placed her stocking-clad foot on his leg and trailed it along towards his crotch, but she fortunately was gentle and teasing rather than rough and aggressive. Her toes brushed against his cock, and though his body was tense as he waited for the other shoe to drop, she merely traced his cock with her foot. It was odd, feeling her rub him through the nylon, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter,” she said in a girlish singsong voice as she continued to rub her stockinged foot against his cock, and he didn’t know what to make of any of it. “Really rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it, _husband_?”

\--

How had it come to this? That was what Harry asked himself as he lay there spread-eagle, bound, naked and at his wife’s mercy.

Bellatrix had dueled with a skill and a ferocity that no single light side wizard could match during the Battle of Hogwarts, but her behavior after Harry had defeated Voldemort had baffled them all. She’d carelessly flung Ginny, Luna and Hermione to the other side of the Great Hall, no longer concerned with trying to beat or kill them or anyone else. She had eyes only for Harry, but she made no attempt to attack him. Instead she stared at him with an intense, searching gaze that had made him uncomfortable even then, even in the relief of having just beaten Voldemort. She laid down her wand and did not resist as she was bound and taken into custody to be put on trial at a later date. Even as the aurors led her away she continued to stare at Harry, and he hadn’t been able to forget her piercing stare in the days and weeks that had followed. At the time he hadn’t known what was running through her head, but he’d had a sinking feeling that he hadn’t seen the last of her.

He’d been right. He’d avoided her Wizengamot trial, both because he was busy with so many other things and because he was still haunted by the way she’d stared at him the last time he’d seen her, but he wasn’t able to ignore her once Kingsley showed up in his home looking as emotional as Harry had ever seen him. Bellatrix had not disputed a single one of the crimes she was accused of. She’d offered no defense and made no apologies for any of her actions, even knowing that this new, tougher post-war Ministry was probably going to execute her rather than merely throwing her back in the Azkaban cell she’d broken out of a few years earlier. But she hadn’t just sat back and allowed them to sentence her to a likely death without speaking up. She spoke not in defense of herself, but to make an offer. She’d called an expert from the Unspeakables in to explain what it was that she, and only she, could offer.

It turned out that knocking someone through the veil wasn’t quite the death sentence that Harry had believed it to be. It didn’t kill someone outright; it merely left them in a sort of limbo, a state of nothingness that they could be brought back from. That was relatively simple to do if they fell through on accident, but if they were knocked in by someone else it became considerably more difficult. At that point it was only the one who’d knocked them in either physically or magically that could bring them back. What this meant was that Sirius Black was not dead, but neither could he said to be alive. He was in limbo, and only his cousin Bellatrix had the power to bring him back, to leave him in limbo or to send him on to the other side as she chose.

Bellatrix didn’t simply ask for her freedom in exchange for bringing Sirius back. She told the assembled members of the Wizengamot that her life did not mean so much to her that she would beg or barter for it. What she wanted was a marriage to, in her words, the man that had defeated her master. She sent Kingsley along to deliver her offer in person. She would bring Sirius back, but only after she and Harry were officially wed and their marriage had been consummated.

Being married to him would save her from Azkaban. She would be under his protection, and no one was about to demand vengeance against the man who had just beaten the Dark Lord and ended the war, no matter what Bellatrix might have done to them. She didn’t seem concerned with that aspect of it though. Her safety and her freedom seemed to be of little consequence to her, based on the lone incredibly awkward conversation they’d had to confirm his acceptance of her terms. She’d told him that her only reason for pursuing this was to understand how one such as him had been able to defeat her master, and though he was no legilimens he could tell she was being truthful. 

That was how he found himself here. He’d thought about his marriage night often enough, but it had never gone quite like this in his imagination. He’d never pictured himself bound to the bed like this, and he’d sure as hell never expected his not at all innocent bride to be Bellatrix Lestrange. But here he was, staring up at her helplessly while she stood on the bed, her feet planted on either side of his head, and stripped out of the slinky black dress she’d been wearing. He soon discovered that she had worn absolutely nothing underneath it, other than the black stockings. The stockings were all that remained on her body in fact, and as she stood there above him he couldn’t help but start to get turned on. Bellatrix might be a deranged killer, but she was sexy as hell. She was no longer as emaciated and gaunt as she’d been as long as he’d known her. He wasn’t sure what had changed to bring about this change in her but the effect was apparent. When he’d agreed to accept her demands and marry her in exchange for getting Sirius back, he hadn’t expected to ever find himself attracted to her, but here he was. She was very far from his first choice of partner, but at least in terms of physical attractiveness he could have done much worse for himself.

“Eat up, Potter,” she said. She wiggled her hips above him. “This is going to be your new dessert every night now.” It was easy enough to imagine what she was talking about, considering he had a view straight between her legs with the way she was standing above him, but whatever subtlety remained was quickly taken care of when she lowered herself down and sat down on his face. Her pussy pressed against his lips, and he could feel the wetness that stood as proof of her arousal. Was she honestly attracted to him or was she just getting off on the idea of dominating him and having him at her mercy?

It didn’t make much difference either way; it wasn’t like he had any control over anything that was happening here. His arms and legs were bound, and even if he had the power to free himself he wouldn’t dare do so, not if it meant losing out on the chance to get Sirius back. All he could do was endure in silence while she wiggled her hips atop him and rubbed her pussy against his face. She might have told him to eat her but she didn’t seem to have the patience or the desire to actually stay still and let him use his mouth on her. This was less a chance for him to practice his admittedly limited cunnilingus skills (having not had much opportunity to practice said act until now) and more an introduction to face humping. He’d had his mouth between a witch’s legs a few times but never before had he had a girl mount his face and rock herself against him. He tried to lick her as best he could, but she was moving around so much that there wasn’t much he could do.

“Is that really the best you can do, Potter?” Bellatrix snarled. She grabbed his hair tightly and gave it a sharp tug. He would’ve complained if her pussy hadn’t been covering his mouth, not that she would have listened or cared anyway. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to ever earn any respect from me!”

Respect? What the fuck did he want with her respect? What he wanted was his godfather back. Besides, what exactly was she expecting from him? She wasn’t even giving him a chance to give her anything but the sloppiest of licks, and in fact she only got more insistent and demanding now. Her hands kept a tight hold of his hair and she bucked her hips against his face hard. That seemed to be enough for her though, because it didn’t take long before she was throwing her head back and screeching like a banshee while she came against his face. Apparently humping his face felt good enough to get her off, or maybe it was more the idea of tying him up, straddling his head and using him like a toy that appealed to someone like Bellatrix. Maybe she’d been imagining this from the moment he’d killed Voldemort and she stared at him so strangely. Maybe she’d been plotting her vengeance and waiting for her chance to humble the man who had killed her master this whole time.

“That wasn’t so bad after all,” she said. She continued to sit on his face and swivel her hips, pressing her pussy against him long after her orgasm had died down and her ear-splitting shrieks had abated. “You were completely useless of course, but your face is pretty good for humping. Much better than anything I could get in Azkaban. Still, pretty pathetic for the man who killed the Dark Lord. I know _he_ wouldn’t have ever let himself be used like that!”

Harry could have retorted with a quip about Voldemort’s face not being very good for rubbing against thanks to his lack of nose, but even thinking about the deceased Dark Lord in any kind of sexual context made him want to puke. He just bit his tongue and said nothing as Bellatrix finally dismounted his face. She wasn’t done with him yet though; not even close. This was their wedding night, and even with the wedding ceremony itself in the books (and what a bizarre and uncomfortable experience _that_ had been!), there still remained one more thing for them to do. They still needed to consummate this marriage tonight, and her fucking his face wasn’t enough to do it. He needed to be inside of her and fuck her for real, though in reality it would obviously be her doing the fucking.

She didn’t wait long before she got to that point either. She quickly worked her way down his body, kissing and nipping at his skin along the way until she made it to his groin. He was only partially hard but she took care of that in a hurry. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him while using the other hand to rub and squeeze his bollocks. He tensed up at first, knowing that this woman was capable of anything and liable to hurt him in the cruelest way possible. But if she intended to do him physical harm she did not do so yet. She was focused on giving him the stimulation it would take for him to get hard, and she got there pretty quickly. She definitely knew what she was doing.

“There we go, you’re nice and hard for me now, aren’t you, little Potter?” she cooed. “Are you ready for me to fuck you, hero?” She released her hold on his cock and swung her hips over his instead, pressing her pussy against the underside of his shaft and grinding against him. He stayed silent, and she did not appreciate it. “Answer the question, boy!”

“Yes,” he said. “I’m ready to be fucked by you.” He could swear that a flicker of disappointment appeared on her face ever so briefly, but then she was smiling at him madly and he convinced himself that it had only been his imagination.

“Such a pathetic boy you are,” she said. “How did an impotent little boy like you ever defeat the Dark Lord?” This seemed to be a rhetorical question since she raised her hips up and slipped his cock inside of her without waiting for an answer. “You’ve got a nice cock though, I’ll give you that. I’m going to have fun with this, even if you’re not enough of a man to know how to use it yourself.”

He wanted to protest that he knew damn well how to use it, thank you very much, but she pushed her hips down and thoughts of all else were banished from his mind. There wasn’t even a thought of taking it slow or easing her way down onto his cock. Bellatrix sat all the way down on his cock right away, and that was just the beginning of it all. She bounced on his cock wildly, slamming her hips up and down as fast as she could. He’d had girls ride his cock before, but this was the first time he’d ever truly had one _fuck_ him.

Harry couldn’t deny that she looked incredibly sexy riding his cock. Her breasts bounced hypnotically before his eyes, and her fit body looked better than it had any right to as she rode his cock like she owned it, which he supposed was true in a way. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, he didn’t _want_ to enjoy this, and yet he was. This was sex unlike any he’d ever experienced. This was what it meant to fuck, and he liked it.

“Look at you!” she shouted, grinning down at him with a glint in her eyes that frankly scared him. She stopped bouncing on him and instead began to roughly rock her hips back and forth, sliding his cock around inside of her pussy. “Look at how pathetic you are! You beat the Dark Lord and ended the war, but you’re here all tied up for me! You’re just a cute little toy for me to play with now, my cute little trophy husband! Don’t you have any pride, boy?! A real man would never leave themselves so vulnerable like this!” As if to prove how vulnerable he was, she took her hands, which had been rubbing his chest and pecs while she rode him, and wrapped them around his throat.

His eyes widened and he felt the panic of the war flood back into his body, triggering old reflexes he hadn’t needed to use since he was on the run. He tried to tell her to stop, but he couldn’t make the words form. She stared down at him, observing, watching, waiting, but for what? Whatever it was, she shook her head and the same look of disappointment he’d seen earlier returned to her face. This time he was sure he had not imagined it; she was expecting something from him, but she wasn’t getting it.

“Come on!” she shouted. She pulled her hands off of his throat, returned them to his chest and started bouncing again, slamming down onto his cock harder than ever. “Is this really all you’ve got, Potter?! You’re wasting my time!” 

“What the fuck do you want from me?!” he croaked, wishing he could massage his sore throat. He was afraid that his outburst might make her angry and turn her even more violent, but he was beyond caring if he upset her at this point. He was stuck with her for life anyway; if she was going to snap and try to attack him they might as well get it over with now. “I’m doing everything you asked!”

“ _Exactly_!” she shouted. The bed creaked beneath them due to how hard she was launching herself in his lap. “You’re so _boring_! Why do you think I asked for this, Potter?!”

“I have no fucking idea,” he said, throat still scratchy. “To embarrass me? Humiliate me? Get back at me for killing Voldemort?” She groaned and shook her head, and he knew his assumptions were wrong.

“Merlin, you’re thick!” she exclaimed. “Don’t you get it?! You _beat_ him! Twice! He was the most powerful wizard I’ve ever known, but he could never beat you! How can you be so…so _weak?!_ So _ordinary?!_ ”

Now he understood. Well, at least he thought he did. He’d thought she wanted to tie him up, humiliate him, dominate him and prove some kind of point, but that wasn’t what she was after. She’d stared at him after the battle because she was sizing him up and trying to figure out what made him special. She didn’t want him to be a passive, submissive toy for her to fuck. She wanted him to be the man who’d defeated Voldemort. She wanted someone who could show that same kind of strength in bed. She wanted him to dominate her.

At least he thought she did. It was entirely possible that he’d completely misread the situation and was about to make a grave mistake, but it wasn’t like things were going swimmingly right now anyway. He had a hunch about what she wanted him to do, and he’d learned to trust his hunches.

The ropes binding his arms and legs to the bed were not just for show. They were tightly secured and attached with magic, and just about anyone else would have been powerless to escape until she decided to free them. But Harry wasn’t just anybody.

Her eyes widened when he focused his magic into his hands and snapped the ropes off of his wrists as easily as if they’d been made of paper. He looked up at her and saw that she was shocked, but beyond that she looked excited. The sudden flush in her pale cheeks and the lust in her eyes told him he’d made the right decision. This was what she wanted from him. She wanted him to ignore her demands, break free of his bindings and show her just how powerful he was. He gave both of her arse cheeks a hard double-handed smack, and she grunted loudly.

“You want me to be something more?” he asked, glaring up at her. He didn’t wait for an answer though; he was the one telling her how things would be now, just like she wanted. But rather than telling her, he preferred to show her. He focused his magic for a moment, sending a concentrated spike towards his legs and causing his lower ropes to be destroyed as well. Now he was free to move his entire body, and he quickly rolled them over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He followed his instincts and allowed a rougher, more dominant side of him to emerge to the forefront. Up until now he’d taken it easy on his lovers and stuck to fairly standard and vanilla sex, but that wasn’t what Bellatrix wanted. She wanted him to show her something else entirely, and for the first time he embraced it. If she wanted him to show her fire, that’s what he would do.

He grabbed her by the legs and pulled them up, pinning them behind her ears and literally bending her in half. He doubted anyone had ever been courageous enough to be so brazen with a woman as dangerous as Bellatrix, but he was past the point of caution. There was no turning back now, for either of them.

Harry pounded down into his wife. That was still bizarre to think; he was married, and to Bellatrix fucking Lestrange no less! But here they were, and there she was, with her legs pinned back behind her ears, receiving his cock as roughly as he could give it to her and loving every second of it. She’d been extremely loud throughout it all, but she reached another decibel now. He could barely even hear his body slapping against hers every time he thrust down, and considering he’d never fucked anyone as hard as he was fucking her right now, that said it all.

He forgot about everything surrounding them, about who she was or what she’d done, and lost himself in the pure unadulterated pleasure of fucking this beautiful, loud, enthusiastic woman. He could feel only the thrusting of his cock, the slapping of their bodies joining together, and the heat burning inside of him. Yes, she was enjoying this, but who fucking cared about that? This wasn’t about her anymore; it was about _him_ , about his own pleasure and indulging in his own instinctual need to fuck and to show this woman how big a man he actually was. She wouldn’t be tying him up ever again, but if she were lucky maybe he’d do it to her when he felt like really rewarding her.

Bellatrix came for a second time, screaming unintelligibly. He wasn’t sure if she was speaking actual words or not, but he couldn’t understand it either way. It just sounded like one long erotic, stimulated, satisfied screech. She’d been looking for a man to give her what she needed, to be strong enough to meet her intensity and show her what true strength looked like, and she’d found him.

As for Harry, he’d proven his point. He didn’t bother holding himself back, nor did he bother to give her any sort of warning before he filled her up with his cum. Why should he warn her? She was his wife, and beyond that she’d wanted this. She’d wanted him to stop doing as he was told and take charge, and that’s just what he’d done. Considering her only response to feeling his cum shooting inside of her was to moan even louder, it didn’t seem she minded.

Harry pulled his prick out of Bellatrix’s pussy and allowed her legs to drop back down onto the bed. Her eyes were closed and she had a sleepy, well-fucked smile on her face.

“Do you think I only beat Voldemort through pure luck now?” he asked. Her eyes remained closed but she shook her head. “And you don’t think I’m weak or ordinary at all anymore, do you?” She giggled and shook her head. “Good. So long as we’ve got that settled.”

“…When will you do that to me again?” she asked a few moments later. He snorted. She’d only just been shagged and already she was looking forward to the next time.

“After you bring Sirius back,” he said firmly, which made her whine.

“But we won’t even be allowed into the Ministry until tomorrow at the _earliest_!” she protested. This problem was serious enough to make her open her eyes again. “I can’t wait that long!”

“You can and you will,” he said gruffly, embracing his new role in their reversed power dynamic. “But if you don’t whine too much until then and everything goes well, I’ll do something extra special for you afterwards.”

“Will you fuck my arse?” she pleaded, leaning over to grab onto his arm. He had to laugh. What a bizarre wedding night he’d had! He had a feeling Sirius was going to love this story when he got the chance to tell him.

“I’ll consider it,” he allowed, amused at the way her entire face lit up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
